


Соло

by Jane D Ankh-Veos (CTL)



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTL/pseuds/Jane%20D%20Ankh-Veos
Summary: Не стоит недооценивать бардов.





	Соло

Ещё один из них был утащен в бездну мерзкими щупальцами, не успев даже вскрикнуть. В ярости и отчаянии Шут бросился на убийцу своих товарищей с серпом, но лезвие лишь намертво увязло в бесформенной пульсирующей массе плоти.

— Сделай хоть что-нибудь! Ты же мастер оккультных наук!   
— Но _это_ не моя специализация! — отозвался последний оставшийся с ним.

Шут впервые видел, как пальцы, сжимающие череп со свечой, дрожали. Любые тёмные силы меркли по сравнению с этим ужасом — источником всего зла, захватившего окрестные земли. Ни договориться, ни изгнать, ни уничтожить — что же им оставалось?..

Руки инстинктивно ухватились за последнее оружие — верную лютню.

_— Наш целитель лечит славно,  
Так, что крови бьёт фонтан,  
Но бинтов уж нет подавно,  
Ведь в отряде клептоман!_

Оккультист взвыл нечеловеческим голосом, обрушивая на явно обезумевшего комедианта поток ругательств на древних запретных языках. Но того было уже не остановить. 

_— Был в борделе прокажённый,  
Заказал за раз троих!  
Средь девиц нет заражённых -  
Заразился сам от них!_

На сей раз истошно завопило уже само Сердце Тьмы. В бренчании струн и похабных куплетах осталось всё: воспоминания о тех, с кем плечом к плечу довелось выстоять пред лицом опасностей, тепло и свет походных костров, невольные улыбки сквозь раздражение и отчаяние... И это было невыносимо. Непостижимо. А ещё — чудовищно фальшиво, так как голос исполнителя срывался от страха, а пальцы не слушались. Впрочем, это не мешало тому залихватски присвистывать.

_— Стресс, лишь пьянствуя, снимают  
И наёмник, и бандит,  
Но в таверну не пускают..._

Не в силах больше выдерживать эту самодеятельность, опустившуюся до глагольных рифм, кошмарное божество отступило обратно в хтонические глубины земных недр. Жаль, при всём своём родстве с немыслимым космическим злом, чернокнижник сдался куда прозаичнее — просто рухнув в обморок.

 _— ...А дурдом всегда открыт!_ Фьюить-ха!


End file.
